


Centripetal Force

by Faoi_chielt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Non-Graphic Sex, Sibling Incest, not very happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 17:01:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faoi_chielt/pseuds/Faoi_chielt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>short drabble about the brothers and their unhealthy co-dependency.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Centripetal Force

**Author's Note:**

> moving old fic from LJ. this was written back in '07.

It's a bit like centripetal force, really.

The three of them curved and wound in an ever-tightening circle, the bonds of family stressed and repaired with revolutions immeasurable. 

The tie that binds broke, snapping with quiet viciousness, and Sam traveled on in his tangential straight line, leaving Dean and his father behind to continue the pacing circle of hunters on the prowl. 

Sam had left them.

Their mass had become lessened unexpectedly and they reeled from it. Strength of velocity and solidarity had been irreparably compromised. 

Then the two went their separate ways, orders from father to son sharply cutting the last ties and Dean hunted alone.

***

A month after their father's passing finds them center seeking, finds them changed once more but then again not at all. 

Hands slide over familiar scars and hot, wet mouths press on shuddering flesh. Roughened lips cover sharp hipbones and white teeth sink in, drawing out branding bruises. Warm tongues soothe at battered bodies with long languid strokes; laughter huffs brokenly and fingers tangle in damp hair.

They wrap within each other under the mask of a darkened hotel room and fight to keep from spinning out of control.


End file.
